The Mystery Bride
by Ponderosa Dreamer
Summary: Joe's first solo business trip brings some unexpected results.


The Mystery Bride The Mystery Bride Chapter One 

Ben Cartwright felt uneasy as he watched the stage pull out of Virginia City. He knew Joe would be able to negotiate the sale of those horses, but to send a boy who was barely twenty-one all the way to Arizona by himself! Especially one who attracted trouble like Little Joe. He turned to where Adam was waiting with his own luggage for the westbound stage. Adam tried to reassure his father, despite his own misgivings. "Don't worry, Pa. Joe knows horses; he'll do fine."

Hoss tried to help. "Yeah, Pa. After all, Flagstaff's just a little bitty place. How much trouble can he get into there?"

Ben shot a skeptical look at his middle son. "This is your younger brother we're talking about. I don't want to find out!"

Adam shook his head, "Yeah, Hoss. Don't ask the question if you don't want to know the answer. Joe could find trouble at a church convention!"

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of Adam's stage. As he boarded, he reminded his father, "Like Hoss said, Flagstaff should be pretty safe for Joe. See you next week."

Ben frowned as the coach departed, bound for San Francisco. He didn't like having two of his sons gone at the same time. Hoss clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on Pa. You're gonna be late for that meeting with Mr. Tyler, and them cattle ain't gonna move themselves." He figured the best way to keep his father from worrying was to get back to work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joe settled back against the hard seat, smiling to himself. Pa was so worried that he'd mess this up somehow! Well, this was his chance to prove that he wasn't just a goofy kid anymore. He was just lucky that Adam had to go to San Francisco and Hoss needed to get those cattle moved before the pasture was over-grazed. He chuckled, imagining their surprise when he returned home without incident, and with the contract for the sale of those horses.

Chapter Two 

Joe strolled up the main street of Flagstaff, feeling much better now that he'd gotten the contract safely tucked away in the hotel safe. He'd finally been able to change out of that suit and tie back into his normal working clothes. He figured he wouldn't stick out so much, looking more like a cowboy than a banker! He smiled as he heard the noise and laughter from the saloon. Now here was a likely looking place.

He ordered a beer at the bar, then turned to survey the room. He was kind of surprised that the place was so crowded on a week night. Several card games were going on, and he briefly considered joining one. No, better not. He'd had several hard lessons about the wisdom of playing poker with people he didn't know. 

"Hi, stranger. Buy a lady a drink?" The girl glided up next to him at the bar. She looked young, barely eighteen, even with the heavy makeup, and Joe wondered for a moment if she was even old enough to be working in a place like this.

He grinned at her. "Didn't your mama tell you not to drink with strangers?"

She laughed, tossing her blonde hair. "Then let's be friends. I'm Bonnie." Her blue eyes noticed that, despite the ordinary clothes, his jacket and holster were good quality. And that pearl-handled gun! This kid had money, even if he was trying to blend in with ordinary folks.

"Joe Cartwright, ma'am." He escorted her to a table and caught the bartender's attention.

"So, Joe Cartwright, you must be new in town. I'd sure remember if I'd seen you 'round here before!" Her eyes had sparkled at hearing his name. Could he be one of _those _Cartwrights?

He smiled, seeing through her flattery. "Yeah, I'm here to do a little horse trading. My family has a ranch up in Nevada."

Bonnie kept her excitement from showing. Jackpot! She scooted closer to him. "I love horses. Tell me more about them."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time he finished the second beer, Joe was feeling kind of woozy. "Boy, I mus' be more tired than I thought! S'been nice talkin' to you, B-Bonnie, but I better call it a night." He tried to stand, but the floor just wouldn't stay straight. As the whole saloon tipped crazily, darkness closed in.

Chapter Three 

Joe cautiously opened one eye, squeezing it shut again as the light stabbed through his head. Jeez, what a hangover! He tried again, taking stock of his surroundings. He didn't remember returning to the hotel, but he must have, since he was in his room. Funny, he didn't think he drank that much last night; all he could remember was a couple of beers. Now, if he could just get up.

As he pushed himself to a sitting position, his hand pressed against something soft and warm. He looked at the other side of the bed, seeing a mass of blonde hair above the cover. What the hell? Where had _she _come from? He jumped out of the bed, only to realize that he wasn't wearing a stitch. How had he gotten that drunk on two beers? He looked at the clothes scattered over the floor, groaning as the movement started his head pounding again. Slowly and carefully, he picked up his pants and slipped them on.

He stared at his reflection in the washstand mirror. No bruises, so he hadn't been in a fight. He poured some water in the basin and scrubbed at his face, trying to force his mind to function. As he dried off, a piece of paper on the dresser caught his eye. It looked like some kind of official document.

Joe nearly passed out again as the words penetrated his foggy brain. Certificate of Marriage. Sure enough, that was his signature! What in hell had he done last night? He looked from the paper in his hand to the girl in his bed. Who was she? The name on the certificate was Bonnie Rathburn. Suddenly he remembered sparkling blue eyes. The girl from the saloon! He groaned out loud. Pa was gonna have a fit over this one!

He sat on the edge of the bed and shook her gently. "Bonnie, c'mon. Wake up."

She turned over and smiled a drowsy smile at him. "Good morning, darling." She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss that left him gasping for air.

He broke away from her. "Bonnie, not now. We need to talk."

She tried to pull him back down. "We can talk later. You were so drunk last night. I'll bet you're even better sober!"

"No. We need to talk right now." He untangled himself from her embrace and moved away. "What happened last night?"

Bonnie pushed herself up to sit, holding the covers over herself. Joe realized that she wasn't wearing anything, either. Her eyes looked hurt. "You mean you don't remember?"

He shook his head. "The last thing I remember is keeling over in the saloon. How did I get here, and what's this all about?" He held up the marriage certificate.

"When I helped you back here, you asked me to marry you." She turned away, her eyes filling with tears. "You said you loved me!" Her shoulders began to shudder.

Joe sat, stunned. How could he have gotten in this mess and dragged her into it with him? He reached out to her, clasping her shoulder. "Bonnie, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so drunk last night, I don't remember."

She kept sobbing. "I-I-I g-g-guess you ch-ch-changed your m-m-mind." She sniffled, trying to get herself under control. "If you want me to, I'll leave. Just let me get dressed."

Joe's mind raced. Even if she had been working in a saloon, her reputation would be ruined when word of this got out. Flagstaff was a small town, and nothing was faster than gossip. He couldn't just go off and leave her. "No. Don't leave. We'll figure this out together."

She turned to face him, wiping the tears from her face. He was dazzled by her smile, and didn't notice the light of triumph in her eyes.

He continued talking. "I need to leave for home this afternoon. You can bring what you need for now, and we'll send for the rest of your things later. Is there someone who can ship stuff to you?" She nodded. "Good. Why don't you take care of that, and I'll get your stage ticket and send a wire to my family."

"All right." This was going even better than she'd planned! She was going to get out of Flagstaff in the bargain. "Do you really think you should tell your family about me now?"

He grinned. "Don't worry. I'm just going to tell them I have a surprise for them. Pa'll understand once he meets you. Now, get dressed, woman. I need coffee!" He tossed her clothes at her, laughing.

Chapter Four 

Ben stared at the telegram, bewildered. 

DEAL COMPLETED STOP RETURNING HOME WITH SURPRISE STOP SEE YOU ON EIGHTEENTH STOP JOE

What sort of surprise? Ben wondered what his youngest son was up to now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joe turned to help Bonnie down from the stage. At least San Bernardino offered a hotel for their overnight stay. He escorted her through the hotel lobby and rang the bell at the desk.

"Yes, sir?" The clerk was used to dusty travelers passing through on the stage, and didn't give the young couple a second glance.

"Two rooms with baths." The young fellow turned when the girl grabbed his arm.

"Joe, we don't need two rooms. I'm your wife now, remember?"

Joe reddened at her words. "Okay." He turned back to the clerk. "One room, but we'll still need the bath."

The clerk chuckled. Honeymooners. He turned the register and read the young man's name. "Very good, Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright. Number 12, upstairs and to the right. I'll have the bath sent up shortly."

Bonnie took Joe's arm as he picked up the key and they headed upstairs. "Mrs. Cartwright. I like the sound of that," she beamed at him. Joe just looked at her, wishing he could say the same.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joe slid down, dunking his head below the rapidly cooling bath water. Even though he had gallantly allowed her to bathe first, it still felt good to be rid of the trail dust. Bonnie laughed as he came up, water running down his face and his hair straggling in his eyes. He looked over at her, still not comfortable with her in the room. "C'mon, give me the towel."

She giggled and waved the towel at him, teasing. "Uh-uh. Come and get it!"

He glared at her. "Bonnie! Just gimme the towel!"

"Nope. You want it, come over here!" She laughed harder when he rose from the tub, trying to cover himself with the washcloth. "That's not gonna work!" He stepped out of the tub and charged her, trying to grab the towel while preserving some modesty. Like she said, it didn't work.

Bonnie stepped aside, allowing him to land on the bed. In a flash, she was there next to him, kissing his back, her hands wandering. "It's all right, Joe. I'm your wife. You know you want to." He sighed and gave in to the feelings she was igniting inside of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The closer they got to Virginia City, the more nervous Joe felt. How was he going to explain this to Pa? Not only had he gotten married, he knew next to nothing about his new wife! Pa was really going to raise the roof when he admitted that he had no memory of the wedding. At least he had managed to buy her a ring before they had gotten back on the stage at San Bernardino. 

Bonnie snuggled up to him happily. "I can't wait to meet your family!"

He looked down at her. "Yeah, I can't wait 'til they meet you, either." To himself he thought, oh yeah, I just can't wait for this!

Chapter Five 

Ben waited anxiously as the passengers stepped down from the stage. Joe emerged, then turned to help a girl out. She took his arm and the two of them approached Ben. He thought his son looked a bit worried.

"Joe. Welcome home, son!" Ben greeted his youngest warmly, looking curiously at the young lady with him.

"Hi, Pa. Uh, remember that surprise I mentioned? This is Bonnie, uh, my-my w-wife." Joe stood back and waited for the explosion.

Ben smiled at the young woman, his son's words not quite registering. "Welcome to Virginia City, Miss, uh..." he paused as Joe's introduction sunk in. "Your _what?_" He stared at both of them in disbelief.

Joe tried to smooth the moment over. "Bonnie and I were married in Flagstaff, Pa. I'll tell you all about it later. Right now, we're really tired, and we'd just like to get home."

Ben recovered himself. "Of course. I'm sorry, Bonnie. Welcome to the family." He shot his son a sharp look, thinking, we certainly _will _talk about this later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The drive out to the Ponderosa was a quiet one. Bonnie was in awe of the breathtaking scenery around her. This was sure different from Flagstaff! Joe wondered what his father could possibly be thinking. Ben was trying to figure out how his youngest son had managed to get himself married on what was supposed to be a simple business trip.

Joe groaned to himself when his brothers came out of the house as they pulled up. He wasn't worried about Hoss, but Adam was going to be as upset as Pa! He introduced them to Bonnie, and as expected, Hoss was overjoyed at the news. "Well, if that don't beat all, little brother. You go off to sell horses and come home with a pretty wife!"

Adam's reaction was predictably cooler. "Welcome to the Ponderosa, Bonnie. I'm happy for both of you." Joe could tell by the look on his face that his oldest brother had a lot of doubts about this marriage. This wasn't the time to go into it, though.

Ben tried to ease the awkwardness. "Well, let's get your bags inside and get you settled. Hop Sing must have supper nearly ready, and you'll want to freshen up first!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that evening, Bonnie retired early, realizing that she really was quite tired. Joe stayed downstairs for a while, filling his father in on the details of the contract for the sale of the horses. As Adam and Hoss excused themselves for the evening, Ben caught Joe's eye, wanting to talk to him privately. 

Joe watched his brothers retreat up the stairs, suddenly wishing that he hadn't been left alone with Pa. He knew this talk was coming, but he wasn't looking forward to it.

Ben paced, uncertain of how to express his reservations about Joe's sudden marriage. "Joseph, I hope you don't mind me saying that you caught me off guard with this marriage. Where did you meet Bonnie?"

"Uh, in Flagstaff." Joe wasn't going to volunteer any more information than he had to.

"I figured you met her in Flagstaff. But how?" This was going to be more difficult than he thought. His son was up to his old trick of only answering the question asked, nothing more.

"Uh, in a saloon."

"And what was she doing in the saloon?" Ben felt like a prosecuting attorney cross-examining a defense witness.

"Working."

"Working. In a saloon. Joe, are you saying Bonnie was a saloon girl in Flagstaff?"

"Yessir." Joe thought to himself, oh this is getting better by the minute!

"I see. Joseph, how long did you know her before you got married? You were only in Flagstaff a couple of days."

Joe's voice was just above a whisper. "One night."

"One night! You mean you married her the next day?"

"No, sir. We got married that night." Joe was staring at the floor, unable to meet his father's enraged gaze.

Ben stared at his son in shock, momentarily speechless. How in the world had the boy gone from "Hello" to "I do" in a single evening? "Joseph, what were you thinking? Do you even know anything about this girl?" He was almost afraid of the answer.

"Pa, I don't know! I don't even remember getting married. I passed out in the saloon, and next thing I knew, I woke up in my room and we were married!" Joe buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, Pa. But I couldn't just go off and leave her. However it happened, Bonnie's my wife now, and I'm responsible for her."

Ben was beyond shock. He sputtered, "You passed out? You don't remember? Just how much did you drink, boy?" He glowered down at his son.

"I swear, Pa. I only had a couple beers. I guess the second one just hit me wrong or something. When I figured out it was too much, I tried to leave, but when I stood up, well..." Joe trailed off.

"And the next thing you knew, you were married to her. Are you taking Bonnie's word for this?" Nothing would surprise him by this point.

"No sir. I saw the marriage certificate when I woke up. I signed it, all right, but I don't remember it." This was going about as badly as Joe figured it would.

Ben wasn't sure if this so-called marriage was legal. The next steps would depend on the answer to one more question he had to ask. "Joseph, look at me." His son met his gaze. "Have you... have you, ah, been with her?"

It took Joe a minute to figure out what his father meant. Finally, he nodded, "Yeah, Pa."

Ben sighed. That would make things more difficult. "All right, son. See you in the morning."

Joe headed for the stairs, glad that this discussion was over. "Goodnight, Pa."

Chapter Six 

The next few weeks were busy ones on the Ponderosa. No one had time to brood over Joe's sudden marriage, and Bonnie seemed to do her best to fit in. Ben had launched a few discreet inquiries, but he was beginning to think his initial fears were unfounded.

"Uh, Pa. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Joe had come in ahead of his brothers this afternoon, wanting to speak to him alone.

Ben looked up from his paperwork. "Sure, son. Sit down."

Joe hesitated for a moment. "Well, I appreciate you letting Bonnie and me stay here, but I've been thinking it's time we got out on our own, Pa. I'd like to build on that parcel you gave me for my birthday."

Ben smiled to himself. He had seen this coming. "I don't see a problem with that, Joe. It's your land, to do with as you see fit."

Joe grinned in relief. "Thanks, Pa. I'll see if Adam will draw up plans for us. I'm just thinking something small to start out, and room to add on later."

Ben returned his son's grin. "That sounds fine. You don't need to bite off more than you can chew right now."

Neither one of them saw Bonnie standing just out of sight in the dining room. Her face grew hard. Start small, indeed! Hmpf. She'd see about that!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't know, Pa. I still think Joe's riding for a fall on this one." Adam ran his hand through his hair, pacing the room. "We still don't know any more about Bonnie than when she first showed up here."

Hoss was becoming aggravated by the continuing friction between his brothers. "Dadburn it, Adam! Why can't you just be happy for them? You gotta analyze everything to death!"

Joe stopped at the top of the stairs, hearing the conversation below.

Ben was getting frustrated as well. It was bad enough with Joe and Adam at odds, but now Hoss was getting into it as well. "That's enough. Adam, if it'll make you feel better, I've got someone investigating this marriage, and checking into Bonnie's background."

That was all Joe needed to hear. He charged down the stairs, steaming. "Thanks a lot for the vote of confidence! I know you don't like Bonnie, Adam, but she's my wife! You better learn to live with that fact." He turned his wrath on his father. "And what gives you the right to go checking up on my wife or my marriage? I'm an adult now, even though no one around here seems to think so!" He looked around at his family. "Bonnie's asleep now, but we'll pack up in the morning and move to town. I can see we're not welcome here!" He turned and stormed out the front door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joe had worked out some of his anger by the time Ben approached the barn. He found his son, as he had figured, brushing his beloved Cochise. Joe looked up as he heard his father enter, then returned his attention to the horse. He was calmer now, but the suspicions of his family still stung.

"Son, can we talk about this?" Ben realized why Joe was upset. Perhaps he had overstepped, but he felt he had to look out for the boy's best interest.

"Yeah, sure Pa." Joe didn't really see that there was all that much to talk about. He knew how they felt.

"Joe, I may have been out of line, but you really didn't know anything about Bonnie. This was all so sudden, and I was worried for you."

Joe turned to his father, the anger still blazing in his eyes. "You could have talked to me first! You just don't get it, do you, Pa? I'm not a kid anymore! And I'm tired of everyone around here treating me like one!"

Ben felt his own temper rising. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. You could be in way over your head here."

Joe returned to brushing the horse. "It doesn't matter anyway. Tomorrow we'll be gone, and no one will have to worry about either one of us."

"You don't have to leave, son. This is your home. Nothing's changed that."

"Stay here? With my brother talking behind my back, and you sneaking around with investigators? I don't think so!" Joe wasn't ready to let it go.

Ben knew his son was slipping away. "Joe, I want an honest answer to something."

Joe stopped grooming the horse. "What?"

"Do you love her?"

He straightened and looked at his father. "What?"

"It's a simple question. Do you love Bonnie, Joe?"

The younger man hesitated, thinking, then looked up with confusion in his face. "I don't know, Pa. Everything happened so fast, and since we've been back here, I just keep having to defend her to everyone. I haven't had time to really think about it."

"You'd better think about it, son. Especially if you want to stay with her. The longer you're together, the more likely that there'll be a child involved in this eventually." That was a possibility that bothered Ben more than he cared to admit.

Joe's face paled at that. The idea of a baby hadn't even occurred to him. He wondered if Bonnie might already be carrying his child. "Pa, I didn't even think..."

"I know, son. But it's not fair to bring a child into this unless you're sure of yourself and Bonnie." He laid a hand on Joe's shoulder. "Just give us some time to get used to this, and give yourself some time. You and Bonnie don't have to move out right now. Go ahead and start on that house. By that time, you should be able to figure out how you really feel." Ben felt he had to address the other issue as well. "And, Joe, as far as the other goes, you know there are ways to prevent--"

His son cut him off. "Yeah, I know about that, Pa. Don't worry. We'll be careful from now on."

Ben left his son, hoping that the advice hadn't come too late.

Chapter Seven 

Joe sat impatiently through dinner. Adam had finally finished the plans for their house, and he was anxious to show them to Bonnie. Finally, the dishes had been cleared, and they had excused themselves from the rest of the family. Leading her to their bedroom, he said, "Come on. I've got something to show you."

He unrolled the sketches of a snug, four-room house. Kitchen, living room, two bedrooms. One of those could be converted to a nursery when the need arose. He felt a growing sense of dread as she frowned over the drawings. "What's wrong?"

She straightened up from the bed where the plans were spread. "Nothing," she said vaguely. "It's fine."

Joe bit his lip in frustration. "What's wrong with it, Bonnie? This is gonna be your home, too."

"Well, in the first place, I don't see a housekeeper's room."

"A housekeeper? Who said anything about a housekeeper?" Joe had thought she could handle keeping house for just the two of them.

"And I really was hoping for a dining room and a parlor. I mean, you'll want to entertain, and we should have the room to do it properly."

"Bonnie, hold on. We're just getting started here."

"But does that mean we can't be comfortable? Like you said, it's going to be my home, too. I think I should have _something _to say about it!"

Joe was getting angry now. He was trying to build them a place to get out from under his father's roof, and she wanted a mansion! "We can be comfortable in a small place! You know what I make here, and I can't afford all that right now! I told you we can build on later."

She whirled on him, ready to attack. "I'm getting sick and tired of hearing how you can't afford this and can't afford that! You own one-fourth of this place. Why the hell _can't _you afford it? Are you gonna let your father hold the purse strings forever?"

"Leave my father out of this! This is between you and me!" Joe had no intention of bringing the rest of his family into this argument.

"Leave him out of it? How? Every time I turn around, he's there, or one of your brothers is! It's about time you stood up to all of them." Bonnie was yelling now.

Joe grabbed her arm. "Keep your damn voice down! The whole house doesn't need to hear this," he hissed at her.

"Ow! Let go. You're hurting me," she cried out even louder. He immediately released her, and she moved to the far side of the bed. "Maybe I want them to hear me! I know you don't love me. Why did you even marry me, anyway?" 

Joe just stared at her. "You're right. I don't love you." His voice was quiet. "And I have no idea why I married you." He turned and left the room.

Chapter Eight 

Hoss hesitated at the barn door. For the first time in his life, he wasn't sure what to say to his younger brother. It was killing him to see Joe hurting like this. All of them had heard the argument the other night, and Joe had moved his things into the guest room right after. He hadn't said two words to anyone since.

Hoss shook his head and walked to Cochise's stall, where Joe was saddling her. "Hey, little brother, you okay?"

Joe didn't look up. "Yeah, Hoss. I'm fine."

Hoss knew better. "Wanna talk about it, short shanks? I'm all ears."

Joe shook his head. "Talking ain't gonna help, Hoss. I got myself into this mess. I'll just have to live with it."

Hoss led Chubb out of his stall. "Okay, Joe, but if you change your mind, I'm here."

Joe smiled at that. "Thanks, big brother. I'll keep it in mind."

As he followed Hoss into the yard, the sheriff rode up. "Hi, Roy. What brings you out here?" Joe figured that Roy Coffee hadn't ridden clear out to the Ponderosa for a social call.

"Howdy, Joe, Hoss. Joe, can we go talk inside?" The sheriff was clearly uneasy about something.

"Sure. Come on in." Joe handed his reins to Hoss, who tied both horses to the rail and followed them in.

Roy looked even more uncomfortable when he saw Bonnie sitting on the couch. He had hoped to have a word with Joe first. "Miss Bonnie Rathburn?"

She stood, seeming defensive. "I was. I'm Mrs. Cartwright now, sheriff."

"No, ma'am. The information I have says you aren't." The sheriff pulled out a document. "I have a warrant here for your arrest, Miss Rathburn."

Joe stepped forward. "Arrest? What for?"

"Fraud. She's wanted in Arizona for two different swindles." Joe took the warrants and read them.

"Joe! You can't let them put me in jail!" Bonnie was crying hysterically. "You can't let them do this!"

Joe looked helplessly at his father, then the sheriff. "Roy, she's my wife. What can I do?"

"'Fraid not, son," the lawman said sadly. "I checked on that judge that signed your marriage certificate, that supposedly married the two of you. He's a phony, and so's that certificate. I'm sorry, boy."

Bonnie had gone from tears to fury. "You can't let them do this, Joe! You want your kid born in prison?"

His face went white. "What? What did you say?"

"You heard me, rich boy! I'm gonna have your baby! You and your daddy better get me out of this, or you'll never see your kid."

Ben's face had gone hard. "We'll let the doctor determine that. Roy, can Paul see her once she's in jail?"

"I'll make sure of it. Come along." He pulled Bonnie, now in handcuffs, to a waiting horse. Joe watched, still numb, as they rode off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"There's absolutely no way that girl's expecting a baby." Dr. Paul Martin had just come from the back area of the jail. Joe looked away, not sure if he was disappointed or relieved.

Ben shook the doctor's hand. "Thanks, Paul. It was important for us to know." He looked over at his son. "Joe?"

Joe asked the sheriff, "Can I see her for a minute, Roy?"

"Be my guest." The older man nodded toward the door.

Joe confronted his "wife" through the bars. "I just have one question. Why?"

She sat on the bunk, shaking her head. "You wouldn't understand. You've always had everything you ever wanted. You've always been somebody. Joe Cartwright, Ben Cartwright's son! I was nobody. I figured if I couldn't be somebody on my own, I could be Mrs. Somebody!"

He still didn't understand. "You mean all this, the fake marriage, everything was for money?"

She glared at him. "You really that stupid? Not just the money. The name. The place. Everything. I figured sooner or later you'd want to get shed of me, and we could work out a real nice settlement. I'd still be Mrs. Cartwright!"

He stared at her. "You know, it's too bad, in a way. We might have been happy together if you weren't such a greedy little--" He broke off abruptly and walked out.

Ben put an arm around his son's shoulder as he entered the office. "You okay, son?"

"Yeah, Pa. Let's just get outta here." His voice told his father that he was definitely not all right, that it would take time to get over this.

They mounted their horses and rode off toward home together.

THE END


End file.
